


【仓安】惊蛰

by orphan_account



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 老文补档，没有捉虫，随便看看





	1. Chapter 1

真的是最后一次了。  
黑发男人手指收紧，身边枕头的丝绒布面被捏出几道褶皱，凌乱地发散开去。他无意识地屈起膝盖，又被伏在他胸口的人抓住了脚踝，下身倏然凌空了，然后两条腿便被架在了那人的肩膀上。  
极其深入的，而又羞耻的姿势。  
大仓一言不发，扶着安田的腰直直冲撞进去，身体的契合原本应该让安田颤栗着叫出声来，然而，整个房间里除了交缠的水声，只有从额角一直不断渗出滚下的汗水彰示了安田还残存着的被快意浇淋的痕迹。他宁愿侧过脸把那墨绿色的枕头套捏得粉碎，也不想再抬头乞求大仓再深一些，再用力一些，不想再重复曾经的日日夜夜了。  
房间里的灯灭了，初春的夜晚淅淅沥沥的雨声和室内的撞击声逐渐融为一体，天边的滚雷由远及近地，响了一声又一声。刚开始只像是耳边的沉闷敲打，后来便愈演愈烈，仿佛终于释放出狂妄的本性，向万物叫嚣起来。  
他们的动作也越来越猛烈，再熟悉不过的敏感之处，被大仓发了狠地碾磨，身下的人几乎已经止不住喉头粘腻的呻吟，却又赌着气咬住了自己的手臂。恰到好处的停电让他不再顾忌，眼角连绵不断的泪水沿着被咬出红印的手臂向下滴淌，也许是快感，或者是刺痛，总之泪腺像是决堤一般，里面咸咸的液体不受控制地释放出来。  
房间在刹那间亮了起来，恰好配上男人全力的最后一下，他扶着安田的背想凑上去要个湿哒哒的吻，却在明亮的瞬间被两条泪痕扰了心智，错咬到了安田的下嘴唇，铁锈味直冲上他的天灵盖。  
“轰——”  
情潮的高点伴随着震耳欲聋的雷声。

是日，惊蛰。  
桃始华，仓庚鸣，鹰化为鸠。

早晨的安田是被照进窗户的阳光唤醒的，可他迷迷糊糊地感觉有哪里不对，毕竟前几天刚拜托经纪人找了最新的遮光帘，怎么这么不管用，才用了几天就没效果了？  
再定睛一看，那扇小小的窗户和浅灰色的窗帘，怎么和自己中学时候每天早上看到的光景一模一样？  
哦太阳公公，为什么做梦还会梦到你啊。  
安田重新闭上眼，却听见外面一个熟悉的女声呼唤着：“章大！再不起床只能到路上吃早饭了哦！那对身体不好啊！”  
等等，姐姐？！  
在环顾四周并且发现自己睡在家里的小床上，书桌上还摊着昨天没写完的作业的时候，当红偶像安田章大先生，突然对自己三十多年所接受的科学世界产生了怀疑。  
来回扇了自己十个巴掌，脸都红透了还没从这可怕的梦境里醒过来，再看看那份桌上的作业，分明是自己的笔迹，还好好地写着今天要去学校做的事情：  
下午上完体育课去吉他练习！  
晚上和Okura看电影~❤

Okura?电影？还加个爱心？？？

安田这才意识到，他真的回到了那个，对着自己的同学单相思并且每天心心念念就想着和人家出去玩的中学时代。  
如果这个人如今不是和他同处一团的成员，并且昨晚他们没有打那一次分手炮的话，也许安田目前的表情还会稍微好看一些。  
嘴里衔着袋牛奶骑自行车狂赶去上学的路上，安田才在急速掠过的风中找回了点分析现状的能力。自己目前是穿越了吧，明明带着三十二岁的想法，却活在十六岁的身体里。但是按照之前小说和电影里的说法，如果曾经改变了，就会导致未来的事情发生巨大的变化，唔，类似于蝴蝶效应一类的。那么现在自己就应该按着十六岁的轨迹继续生活下去，虽然不知道什么时候可以回到三十二岁的身体里，但不改变现状应该是最好的办法了吧。  
虽然和那个人分手了，但是无论是结成偶像组合还是认识到身边的人，对自己来说都很重要，万一走偏了导致三十二岁的自己变了个样，又或者像那些奇怪的游戏里一样直接bad ending三十二都活不到，不就更加糟糕了？！

总之，先过完今天再说吧。

不过，吉他练习什么的都好说，和大仓看电影到底该怎么办？

安田进教室的时候还低头苦苦思索着，他几乎是条件反射地走上了自己从来不变的座位，并且在下一秒便意识到后桌就是昨晚正式成为他前男友的团员，大仓忠义。  
不过幸好，大仓高中的时候就总是在早晨睡过头，反正他总是像冬天的熊一样，没有睡饱的时候。安田看着后面空空的座位不禁松了口气，他还不知道该怎么面对此时还有些腼腆的大仓。十几年的时间让他们的关系紧紧地联系在一起，两个人一路成长起来。他看着大仓从腼腆的高中生长成撩人的男前偶像，彼此之间也从少年时代生涩的感情长成了不言自明的默契，成年之后的每一次争吵，和好，又因为小事而冷战，再道歉，都被深深地刻在安田的脑海里。  
但安田也意识到，默契也终将有结束的时候。大仓从一月份开始若有若无的疏离拖垮了他争吵、查明事情原委的激情，终于，安田昨晚主动提了分手，并且选择用最缠绵的方式结束这段占据了他们大半人生的情感关系。

回过头，又要让自己以当年忐忑不安的心情与百分之一千的热情面对此时的大仓，重来一遍当年的种种，简直就是酷刑啊。  
安田绝望地想。  
哪有刚分手就从头来过的道理。

安田前脚出门帮历史老师拿班级的作业，穿着白衬衫领带都系了一半的大仓就急匆匆地冲进了教室，他边打着领带，边回忆着自己的作业，才意识到高中时候的他，迟到的早晨抄的都是他前桌，安田章大的作业。  
不是吧，昨晚才分手，今天又要拿他作业抄？  
大仓对着戏弄他的上天翻了个白眼，弯着腰伸长手臂，捞到了安田的那本数学作业。  
是的，三十一岁的大仓，说来耻辱，昨晚在和前男友酣畅淋漓了一番之后，伴着那声惊雷睡了过去，再醒来就已经变成了这幅光景。  
简而言之，他也穿越了。

“所以这章就讲完了，大家记得把笔记整理下，只要看懂了概念和题目，物理考试不会困难的哦。”长谷川老师合上了课本，大仓盯着他后脑勺一撮翘起的头发，想着十年后老师可就没有这么茂密的头发了，嘴角不禁微微上弯。  
中年老师似乎注意到了后排大仓的视线，疑惑地看了看这个常年在课上一脸睡意朦胧的男生，大仓也瞬间绷直了背，收起莫名的笑意低头看着那些对十六年后的自己依旧是天书的理科题目。  
“啊，还剩下点时间，我们来讲讲物理学的发展历史吧。”老师还是那么热爱物理，大仓记得这个熟悉的场景，从高一开始不间断的物理学发展史，到了高二大概要说到量，量什么来着？  
“量子力学的开端。”老师咳嗽了一声，边在黑板上写写画画，边说出了几个字。  
算了，反正也听不懂。  
在午后初春的阳光照射下，少年又趴在桌上眯起了眼睛，如同一滩被温热融化的液体。  
“老师，所以真的会有时空裂缝吗?未来的人到现在来之类的事？”举起手提问的，是个短发齐耳的姑娘，大仓依稀记得这位班长升学后选择了物理系。  
“唔，搞不好真的有呢。”  
大仓突然竖起了耳朵，眼睛也缓缓地张开了，这似乎和他的现状有些关系。原本坐在他前方的安田也停下埋头苦写的动作，原本一动一动的笔头重归静止。  
“如果借助所谓暗物质的力量，根据广义相对论，的确是有可能的呢，嘛，谁知道呢？另外，如果未来的人对现在的时空产生影响，可能会发生更不得了的事哦。”  
“比如拯救人类？防止自然灾难和战争的发生？”女孩子兴奋地接了话茬。  
“不，大多将是负面的结果，这又涉及到悖论等一系列高深的问题啦，总之！如果碰到未来人，果然还是假装看不到比较好，历史的发展是有规律的，没人能强加改变。也许未来人改变了现在，然后他就因为种种连带效应而消失了呢。”那顽固翘着的一缕头发随着老师激动的肢体动作来回摆动，大仓却不再有嘲笑他的意愿，他的脑子里回荡着刚才的话语，突然意识到自己莫名回到过去可能会为每一个与他相关的人带来困扰。  
这意味着，他什么都不能说，只能安静地沿着少年时代的印记重走一遍，等待着如今看起来遥遥无期的回归。  
他抬眼看了看安田，高中的他头发还没有顺服地沿着鬓角生长，半长不长的刘海有些滑稽地平翘着，唯一不变的是黑发丝绸般的质地。无论在哪个时期，大仓都爱透了这柔软的发丝，此时的发质看起来比三十二岁的头发好了许多，大约是十六岁的安田还不会随着心情在一周内让自己的头发经历金色银色咖啡色吧。他如今一米74，已经比渐渐不再长个的安田高了10厘米，稍微一抬头便能看见安田小小的发旋，那俏皮的弧度衬托出少年的活力，却又莫名与那晚雷雨下男人的头顶重合起来，背过身去隐忍的表情，在闪电照亮的一瞬间看见的泪痕，让大仓多少有些恍惚。  
真的，如果所有的事情都回到了原点。  
再过一遍与安田的种种，他们还会落到如此的结局吗？  
明明提出分手的是安田，明明自己也开始意识到关系的逐渐崩塌，不可避免的糟糕结局，为什么心里还会有所希冀，认为重来一次就能拓开新的，光明无比的另一条道路呢？

“Okura！你在想什么！”大仓被一声小尖嗓吓得差点从椅子上蹦起来，安田转过头咧着嘴叫他，亮晶晶的眼神和亮晶晶的兔牙让内心三十一岁的大仓先生大叫不好，这简直就是可爱得引人犯罪了。  
不，现在的自己是不怎么说话的温柔的大仓同学，不能暴露。  
“啊，没事……Yasu怎么了？”大仓挠了挠头，发出的青涩嗓音让他感觉有些陌生。  
“诶——我就想问你晚上几点出门看电影啊！”安田依旧保持着微笑，眼睛弯弯地却没有什么笑纹，大仓心里不由得飘出些无关的想法，想着果然一对比还是感觉岁月会留下痕迹啊，果然还是年轻的时候真的最可爱了。  
不对，电影？  
看什么电影？今早上才到来的他根本不知道晚上还要与安田去看电影。他们的确在高中常常约去看电影院的片子，只是实在有太多部了，搞笑的，励志的，甚至还有爱情类的。对，看了一次爱情片，两个人在男女主角接吻的时候低低地笑着，短暂的对视之后，是安田第一次凑上来吻了他。  
嘴对嘴的亲吻。  
却什么也没有深入的，仅仅是触碰了嘴唇而已的亲吻。  
在一瞬间两个人都烧红了脸，静默无言直到散场，安田才支支吾吾地解释着说是气氛太好情不自禁而已。  
大仓边想边吐槽着明明当时就是相互喜欢吧还搞什么幺蛾子少年果然就是这样别别扭扭的，脸上却随之腾升起一股热意，让他不得不拿微凉一些的手臂内侧蹭着脸颊，只露出一双还带着稚气的眼睛骨碌碌地转。  
索性他一直有习惯把电影票放在自己裤子的右口袋。大仓拿出票子，老式的票面让他都没法立即找到开演时间，看了半天才念出来：  
“晚上六点半……我们六点钟老地方见吧。”大仓朝着满脸期待的安田笑了笑，努力克制住自己三十路少年的哈哈大笑模式，把牙齿一颗不漏的藏了起来。  
“好！”安田用力地点了点头，哼着歌转过身去继续写他的作业了。

大仓突然想起了什么，又急匆匆掏出票子一看，糟糕，这就是那场爱情电影。

与此同时，转过去的人终于松了口气，刚才那元气满满的样子实在不适合一个三十二岁大叔的内心。幸好是自己的少年时代，当年那个包含活力的他还不难演绎，安田松了一口气，他刚才也用余光瞄到了晚上要去看的电影，自己主动在昏暗的影院里捏紧拳头鼓起勇气亲吻大仓的画面还历历在目，今晚他将不得不再亲身实践一遍。  
真是比任何一档综艺整人节目还要严酷啊。

依着约定的时间并肩走向电影院，空气已经开始降温了，大阪的初春夜晚依旧带着冬天的意味，安田被一阵风卷着打了个喷嚏，鼻头红红的样子有些可怜，又很可爱。大仓想起刚出道的那些日子，没有工作的时候，一个人待在乐屋偷偷抹眼泪的安田，也是这样红红的鼻子，委屈的眼神，让那时的他心疼地抱紧了安田。  
只是现在自己还不能一把将小个子搂进怀里。  
大仓在心里叹了口气，默默保持着微妙的距离。  
两个人随意聊着作业和课程，以及明天的社团活动，尽量让自己显得普通，藏起了那些更加圆滑的表达方式，也许是高中生的身体给他们带来的好处，回归到原来的语气和话题并不困难，不到一会儿便与真正的少年如出一辙了。  
还是那部老电影。  
安田在很多个和大仓争吵的夜晚，都翻出录像带看过这部电影。那时候家里总是只有他一个人，大仓多半去酒吧胡乱地灌醉自己，然后在深夜被丸山，或者村上扛回来，嘴里呼噜噜地说着些埋怨，或是道歉的话语。他们就着女主低声的啜泣接吻，或在男主与女主和好的情节下纠缠在一块儿，电视机明暗的节奏和大仓不太好闻的酒气糅合起来，有时候会让安田想起最初急速的心跳，和有着潮湿空气的昏暗的电影院。  
他正坐在熟悉的位置上，男女主接吻的情节又开始播放了。  
这时候该转过头，安田默默地想着，然后对上了大仓一双充满笑意的眼睛，忐忑消失了，取而代之的是传递过来愉悦的心情，他心里一横，眼睛对上了大仓那两瓣在之后的日子里亲吻啮咬了无数次的嘴唇，想着不过就多亲一次，身子便靠了过去，手撑在座椅的扶手上，姿势看起来很可笑。  
湿湿凉凉的唇瓣碰在了一起，安田阖上了眼睛，感受到潮湿的空气喷洒在鼻尖附近，荡漾出青涩的，微妙的气息。  
只是此时，两个人的脑海里写着同样的感叹句。  
“千万别因为太熟练而把舌头伸出来啊！”


	2. Chapter 2

第三周了。  
安田睁开眼睛，天花板依旧是浅蓝色的，凸起的房梁上还匍匐着一只小虫子，轻轻地抖动了两下翅膀，证明安田看到的并不是静止画面。他依然被困在十六岁的身体里，写着以后再也不用的作业，课间和大仓有一搭没一搭地聊着天，不过这回他更努力地学习语文了，防止以后再被团员吐槽日语不好。  
今天安田起得很早，没骑自行车，只是沿着上学的路慢慢走。三月末的染井吉野樱落了一些，浅粉透白的花瓣慢慢悠悠地落在穿过石桥的河道上，青绿色的水面被那些浅色点亮，波浪推过的时候，跟从波痕漾到更远的，靠近岸边的地方。有几瓣随着风的节奏打着圈来到安田面前，他伸出手捏住了薄如蝉翼的一片樱花，借着早晨的阳光，那些错综复杂却有规律的脉络投影在安田的眼底，大自然精致的工艺令他不禁小声地发出感叹。  
只是他一个“哇”字还未出口，就被大仓突然放大的脸颊吓得倒退了三步。  
“Okura?”手一松，那花瓣就被风吹去了不知名的方向。  
“Yasu在看什么这么入神？我都走过来很久了。”大仓笑眯眯地微微低头，书包被他乖乖地背在右臂上，俨然一个老实的高中生，没有半点帅气的样子。  
“啊，就是花瓣而已。”安田伸出手摸了几下他那长得还不够长，连垂都没有垂下的刘海，继续向前走去。  
两个人没有再多说，并肩走过了桥，又走了长长的一段路。  
有时安田会侧过去看大仓的脸，思考那圆圆的还有一丝婴儿肥的脸颊到底是在何时变得瘦削而又利落，三十多岁的时候，即使偶尔体重管理不当吃了七碗咖喱饭，脸也会出现和以前一样圆润的弧度，但不得不说透着少年气的圆脸可爱而乖巧，在安田心里绝对能排上最喜欢的时期best3。  
大仓则尽量不去看身侧的小个子，即使他已经感受到了安田的视线，也不敢转头对视。上目线的必杀技即使到了十几年后还是百试百灵，更何况如今的他对十六岁的安田同学毫无抵抗力，他害怕四目相对了太久就会被安田发觉这并不是少年时候的大仓，但这并不是主要原因，害怕三十一岁的大仓依旧无法真正和安田分手，可能才是埋在心底的一个定时炸弹。  
他比身边的人更早看到结局，大仓思忖道。  
他原本已经失去了和安田产生更多交集的机会。  
陪伴可以增进两人的羁绊，时间可以推着他们走向更远的地方，但副作用也一并增强，热情被逐渐消磨，而对方的存在被当作是习惯，只可惜，这并不是无法撇除的，离开了就生活不下去的习惯。  
后来的那些年份里，不再幼稚地拿些恋人间的条约约束对方，像是渐渐地从血气方刚的少年转变，长成了更加成熟理性的人。仅仅残余的热情都被花在了抱怨对方没时间陪自己，不再和曾经一样体贴，甚至连占有欲都不再那么强烈的争吵上，哦，也许还有争吵完激烈的和好上。  
他们彼此都想挑刺，将挑出来的刺不轻不重地戳中对方的心尖，以此换来多一些的爱意，以证明他们如今依旧处在那样的关系里。但是重复多次，只会让这种事的意义越来越浅薄，大仓想，也许安田是真的已经不爱他了，只是顾虑着最后一丝情意拖延时间，顾虑着大仓的感受才不提出分手。  
然而安田最后还是放上了那最后一根稻草。

等到已经能看到校门的时候，大仓才想起来还有正事没说。少年时候多数记忆都模糊了，但是周围的人与他交谈时，还是会逐渐让年少时记忆的脉络清晰起来。早晨父亲抱怨大仓的理科成绩又有所下降而引发的争吵，提醒了大仓今天要邀请安田去他家为他补课。  
“Yasu！”一只手重重地拍到了安田肩上。  
“诶？”小个子如同受惊的兔子，仿佛在无形中立起了自己的耳朵，“怎么了？”  
“爸爸今天又念叨我的理科成绩差了，Yasu不是很拿手吗，要不给我补一补吧！特别是生物那一块，呜哇，那些什么动物种类完全分不清啊。”  
“嗯……可以。”安田回忆起之前的确有这么一回事，而且大仓还请他吃了家里做的草莓大福，这也大概就是他后来爱上这类甜点的起因了。  
真是怀念啊，那时候的草莓大福。  
安田不知为何隐隐期待了起来。

“Okura，Okura，你别睡啊！”安田边低声喊着下一秒就要趴在桌上打起呼噜的大仓，一边在心里翻着白眼吐槽怎么连这句话都似曾相识。  
大仓实在是太困了，他发誓，就算穿越一百遍一千遍，该不会的理科题目还是不会，该睡过去的时间一分一秒都不会少。看在安田的份上，他最终还是选择使劲捏了一把自己的大腿，伴着痛意和稍稍清醒的脑袋继续阅读那些恼人的变量和公式。安田的声音从小就高高的，压低了说话又别有一番韵味，吐露出的尾音让每个时期的大仓都很心动。  
傍晚的阳光从飘窗溢进来，把在空中的粉尘都照得一清二楚。大仓坐得离安田很近，看到漂浮着的灰尘颗粒跟着自己一呼一吸的气流，在安田的头顶的位置缓缓移动，橘色的光线给安田的头顶镶了圈金色，比他后来染的金发还要好看。  
大仓突然觉得，以前说安田是天使的玩笑话在一瞬间成真了。  
他慌忙跑出房间去拿放在桌上的甜点，连客厅里新来的客人和他打招呼都差点没听见。刚才一瞬间的失神差点让自己做出些不符合高中生设定的事情来。他与安田什么也没有发生，在这个阶段，他要谨记，谨记，决不能暴露出奇怪的心思，把接下来的事情搞得一团糟。  
对，就是这样，冷静，你要冷静，大仓忠义。  
回来的人把瓷盘放在了还在埋头写题的安田面前，草莓的香气似乎能穿过那层层包裹的糯米粉，引得小个子抬起了头。几乎是一瞬间，安田的眼睛就像被点亮了，连那两颗小兔牙都毫无保留地出现在大仓的视野里。  
奇怪，这好像和回忆里犹豫的安田不太一样。那时候，安田明明就因为不好意思而稍稍推拒了一会儿，大仓回忆着，因为这次是家里收到的特高级甜点，和以往的那些小点心都不太一样，这么可爱的表情是吃了第一口才出现的吧。不过管他呢，稍微有点小偏差哪能真的影响未来，大仓在心里随便找了个借口应付过去，他总不能对着安田问你怎么和我记忆里的行动有些差别这种荒谬的问题吧。  
“我开动了！”安田捧着那团大福，外层的太白粉蹭在指尖上，他稍许在意地瞥了一眼，又迅速收回目光咬下了一大口，香甜的汁水瞬间溢满了口腔，混着软糯而不粘牙的糯米皮，恰好为水果的清爽感提供了温绵的余韵。这样熟悉的口味，任凭安田之后吃了再多的草莓大福，甚至是比这个还昂贵几倍的，都再也没有找到过。  
大仓也坐下并拿起了剩下的那个，两个人面对面吃起来，都心满意足，除了补习，一起吃甜点和度过傍晚简直就是棒呆了。  
顺利的进程终结在大仓将水递过来的那一刻，安田的手上粘了薯粉，他打算用那两个手指捏住光滑的杯子，但天不遂人愿，温水哗得一下倒在了自己的衬衣上。  
“有，有纸巾吗？”消灭了食物的安田看着自己一手的薯粉，和半湿的衬衣，又看看已经擦干净手的大仓有些窘迫，他忘记把晾起来的手帕放回口袋了，而客厅里大人们还在谈论事情，不太好意思跑去清理自己。  
“啊，先用我的吧。”大仓第一次想要埋怨裤子口袋太紧，他低头掏了好一会儿才那方浅褐色的手帕拿出来，一抬头却看见安田端详着自己手上的粉末，然后认真地舔舐起来。  
手帕掉在地上几乎没有声音。  
粉色的小舌把那些白色的薯粉全部卷进口中的时候，安田才抬起头笑眯眯地看着大仓，“哈我自己解决了一个小难题。”他随即吐了吐舌头，仿佛是想显得自己俏皮一些。  
该死，真是该死，十六岁的安田杀伤力可比重大战略武器。  
大仓无心去捡起地上孤零零的手帕，他的眼睛全部落在安田浸湿的胸口，白衬衣里背心的痕迹此时尤为明显，第一颗和第二颗扣子似乎是为了方便清理而解开了，但大仓只能注意到那残余的水珠正沿着锁骨下滑，留下的水痕在夕阳的光线下闪着光彩，他几乎要被那亮晶晶的痕迹扼住了呼吸。  
“哗——”  
两个人同时倒向了床，带起被子的下陷和布料摩擦的声音。  
大仓还维持着刚才的姿势，一只手箍着安田的手腕，大拇指恰好感受着安田的脉搏，那里现在跳得飞快，和大仓的心跳不相上下。他想有时候身体的确快于脑子，毕竟扑倒安田这种事他实在是做了太多次，熟悉的人和熟悉的气息，甚至是更加诱人的身体，一步一步推着他偏离正确的道路。  
就这一次，应该没什么问题吧。

他们谁也没有再说一句话，只是单纯地看着彼此，安田只觉得脸颊上都是大仓喷洒出的热气，他不知道该怎么办才好，毕竟回忆里根本就没有这一出。但他也乐于享受这个突然变得有些奇怪的大仓，反正他如今知晓了大仓的心意，而且之后还要在一起十几年，扑倒的确不算什么。  
可是他还是他妈的紧张地不行，每一次，每一次都是，只要是大仓出现在他的面前，无论三个月，半年，五年，还是十年，心跳都会飞快，想说的句子就会连词语都组织不好，大仓是他毫无办法的软肋。  
栽在了大仓手里。  
安田叹了口气，用另一只自由的手把自己半撑起来，轻车熟路地吻上了大仓的嘴唇。  
起先谁也不敢有进一步的表示，只是轻柔的吻着，濡湿了唇瓣，直到大仓实在憋不住了，一只手揽着安田的腰际，试探着撬开了安田的牙关，两个人才绵绵地交换起呼吸。  
不能太过有技巧性，又不能太过鲁莽吓倒对方，彼此触碰着舌尖寻找微妙的平衡。太阳已经西沉，日光渐稀，房里的灯还没开，昏暗的环境里只能听到彼此衣物摩擦的声音和低低的喘息。他们也不知道到底吻了多久，两个人松开彼此，抵着鼻尖磨蹭，笑意从眼角蔓延开，气氛似乎很鼓励他们再进一步。  
他们再次找好了角度打算接吻。  
“小忠！”门外的女声突然响起，吓得两个人飞快弹开，大仓整了整自己的衣服，安田也急急忙忙地扣好了扣子。  
“啊，有事吗妈妈？”大仓打开了门，只是脸上莫名其妙的红晕还未消退完全。  
“安田妈妈打电话来问安田什么时候回去了，问问他。”大仓的母亲很温柔，边说还点头和站着的安田打招呼。  
“啊！我该回去了！”安田这才发现早已过了约定的回家时间，背着书包道完别就往家里飞奔而去。  
这感觉实在太好了。  
大仓在此之后对着生物习题傻笑了一个小时。

“大仓君，居然还没有写完作业！”生物课代表是个小个子黑长直的姑娘，此时一脸嫌弃地看着埋头抄作业的大仓。  
“哼！无所谓啊反正我读完高中也不会再学生物了！”大仓边回答边窃喜，还好，一切还是照常的，课代表对他的吐槽也丝毫未变。  
“可是段考过不了的吧！什么都不学的话！”黑长直还是在喋喋不休地嫌弃大仓。  
“说的你好像能段考第一一样！”大仓抬头挑衅地看着那个女生，他记得这年他和课代表打了一次赌，课代表考了年级第二，然后承包了他整整一个学期的生物作业。  
“要是我考到第一怎么办？”  
“我包你一个学期的零食！要是你没有，就给我抄一学期生物作业！”大仓一脸狡猾，这可是笔稳赚不亏的买卖，也算是他作为三十一岁的大仓在这里唯一可以作的弊了。  
“好！赌就赌！”

只是大仓没有想到，一周后的课堂上，老师着重表扬了段考第一的生物课代表。  
他心里咯噔一下，不是为了那些零食，而是他意识到。  
时间线真的开始发生偏差了。


	3. Chapter 3

高中的日子，到底是怎么样的呢？是每天无穷无尽的作业，早晨踏着铃声进教室，还是在老师毫无起伏或抑扬顿挫的声音里不小心进入梦乡？当安田有了第二次体验高中生活的机会，他才开始感慨原来年轻时候所谓的繁忙原来如此清闲。比起成年后赶不完的通告，恨不得分身成几个安田才能挤出时间写曲子，现在每天规律的睡眠和完全可以搞定的作业，简直就是养生一般的生活。  
更重要的是，此时的大仓与他正拥有着彼此。  
前两次的亲吻，第一次是为了时间线不崩坏而作出的努力，第二次却和曾经毫无关系，只是看着他的脸，在暧昧不明的气氛下主动凑上去的行为。他起初只觉得面对青涩少年的感觉像是踩在云端一般美妙，少年感十足的大仓让他几乎忘记了自己已经和他分手的事实，一个夕阳下的亲吻都够他回味一整晚。但很快迟疑的心情便涌上他的心头，安田依旧没有放弃分析眼前的情况，而当追溯到时间线发生改变的那一刻，他发现那时候做出不同举动的，明明就是大仓。  
大仓将他推倒在了床上。  
这是高中生大仓，是记忆中那个内敛羞涩，只有在安田面前话才会稍微多一点的少年，根本不可能做出如此主动而又带有侵略性的动作。  
是——是他猜的那样吗？  
扯不清的毛线团看似有很多突破口，而安田正努力寻找着那唯一的线头。

体育课结束的午后，更衣室里总是挤满了男生们，每个人运动之后流下的汗水一经发酵，让整个更衣室的味道都不太好闻。安田正好是最后一批冲进更衣室换衣服的，而糟糕的气味正到达极点，他只得屏住呼吸拿了衣服就往厕所冲，如今那里都要比更衣室好上几百倍。  
找好了从门口望不见的角度，安田就呆在那脱下了白色的运动服和藏蓝的裤子，脱下来的衣物被他小心翼翼放在洗手台的一侧，他麻利地穿上裤子，正低头系衬衫扣子的时候，正听见他斜对面的隔间打开的声音，大仓从里面走出来，被汗水打湿的鬓角还未干透，一小撮贴在肌肤上。大仓靠着洗手台冲了冲手，却没有走出去，倒是行云流水地反锁了那扇门。  
“恩？Okura?”安田还没意识到发生了什么。  
大仓慢吞吞走向还在低头和自己扣子纠缠的少年，然后将安田整个人都围住了。突然暗下的环境令小个子条件反射般抬起头，几乎要撞上大仓低下头凑上来的嘴唇。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！”他推开了大仓，不知为何觉得焦虑的心情多过了对亲密接触的期待，开了门便冲回教室，跑到一半又想起换下的衣服没拿，只好又硬着头皮往回走。  
大仓应该已经回去了吧，安田的心砰砰直跳，用力地挤了挤眼睛希望待会儿不要再见到他。被拒绝状态下的大仓，他虽然不太清楚少年时期会怎么样，但是三十岁以后，被安田抗拒的大仓，自带的沉闷气压几乎可以低穿地心，安田可不想应付那样的恋人，三十一岁是，十五岁的也是。  
当然一切都不会像安田同学想的那样美好。  
他刚进洗手间，就被门后的大仓直接压在了门上，锁门的动作一气呵成，大仓那张稚气都未全部脱去的脸上笼罩着一层浅薄的怒气，筋骨分明的手钳住了身下人的手腕，一只腿直接挤进了安田的腿间。  
这熟练程度简直就是每次吵架时候暴怒状态的大仓吧，安田也不知道为什么这时候他还有心情吐槽。  
“Yasu很讨厌我吗？”声线里能隐约听出变声器的滞涩。  
“不，啊，Okura你听我说……”  
“Yasu这段时间感觉都和我好生疏。”大仓又把整个人往安田身上靠了靠，头低下来埋进安田的肩窝里。  
“诶？不是和你一起回家一起写作业的吗？”安田回忆着最近的活动，也没觉得自己做了什么特别的事。但自从那天去大仓家补课之后，原定的活动都多少出现了意外，他们约好的一起看的电影，周末出去兜风的时间，都因为不可抗力而消失了，也就是说从现在开始的高中生涯，和他们曾经走过的记忆已经分道扬镳了。  
这里面，有一部分是不可抗力，还有一部分也是安田内心的疑惑。潜意识选择迁就那些去不了的理由，因为目前的大仓似乎总是难以掩饰他自己对他的热情，甚至在公众场合也会忍不住捏捏安田的脸，或者在别人不注意的时候亲亲安田的头发。  
这些蛛丝马迹，逐渐地汇聚，交织，并且在此时阴郁的大仓面前，展现出了一个完整的网。  
可能真的是自己想的那样，安田感受着高个子温热的呼吸和略带沮丧的疑问句透过自己的衬衣融进身体，下定决心打算把一些事情说出来。  
“Okura，你听我说。”小个子这次没有推开大仓，倒是把另一只手伸过去玩着大仓的发尾，大仓也随之松开了安田的手腕，转而紧紧抱着他，像是在汲取久违的养分。  
“嗯？”安田的体温还是一如既往地令他安心。  
“你不是我认识的大仓。”  
简单的一句话让紧紧抱着安田的手瞬间松开，大仓倒退了两步，想辩解些什么，却一个音节也发不出来。  
完了，果然被发现了，根本没法克制对Yasu的喜欢啊，完了完了这该怎么办，明明自己就是大仓啊，只是三十岁的大仓而已，难道要被Yasu嫌弃了吗？可是明明之前就是Yasu主动的吧，亲吻什么的，现在是嫌我太主动了吗？该死，自从知道Yasu这时候就开始喜欢自己了，根本就没法做个内敛的人嘛，怎么可能完全复制当时的状态啊！  
“额，我是说，这事有点不科学，你别说我是读书读傻了，我刚开始也不相信来着。”安田试图给自己上一句爆炸性的话语多添点注释，但这只让被当头一棒打晕的大仓更加绝望。  
“你，你直说吧。”大仓垂着头，手撑在洗手台上没力气再去回看安田的表情。  
“我，我其实是三十一岁的安田章大。”  
哈？？？？？  
大仓瞬间打开水龙头让冰水全部拍在脸上保持清醒状态，以防自己如今只是在初春下午教室睡着时做的梦里，他睫毛上还挂着水珠，一脸惊愕地看着低头说话的安田。  
“你不会相信的吧，但是我还是要说。”安田无所适从地玩着自己的手指，声音都渐渐弱了下来，“我想我只是到了一个新的世界，你知道么，那些，恩，几年后的科幻小说里会流行起来的概念，所谓的，虽然人物一样但是世界根本不同的，被称为平行世界的地方。”  
“啊……”大仓开始思考自己是不是该再喝两口冰水以镇定自己。  
“我，可能就是代替了那个十六岁的安田，来到这里，遇到了你。”小个子抬起头，“我认识的那个内敛的大仓，并不是你，你很主动，也很积极。恩，虽然我也见过你的这一面，哈哈，说来好笑，是在那个世界吧，我之前在的那个地方。”  
大概这么长的对话表达对于安田来说真的不容易，他又艰难地补上了一句，“虽然都是大仓忠义，但这个世界真是很了不起呢，让你们如此相似，明明在不同空间应该有着不同的性格的。我现在居然，也觉得你，就是大仓啊。”  
是啊我就是大仓啊，因为我是三十一岁的大仓忠义啊。想归想，震惊到无以复加的人却憋住了想法没有脱口而出。  
“所以我啊，只是那个世界的安田而已，我也不知道他十六岁的时候到底是怎么样的，更不清楚你们以后会不会在一起。”安田向前迈了两步，抬头看向下颌线上还有水珠不断滚落的大仓。  
“你喜欢的也不是我，所以我们以后还是不要做这些事了吧。”  
大仓那句坦白的话差点就要冲出口，却又意识到即使和他相认，告诉安田自己也是莫名其妙穿越来的也已经无力回天。心里的调料瓶像是全部被打翻了，苦涩的味道漫上心头，他连对方是否还喜欢自己都不清楚，说出真相又能有什么好处。  
“那个世界啊，其实告诉你也无妨，我和他分手了。”安田的声音干干的，听不出多大起伏，“之前的我，一直觉得，仅仅是回到了过去，所以为了防止之后的生活出现意外，就努力沿着时间线表现自己，你可以把那些事都当做我演的啦。”  
太狡猾了，无论在哪里，都是安田先把拒绝的话说出口，一二再再而三把自己拒之千里，可之前却又表现得那么自如，神态，语气，向自己微笑的样子，嘴角翘起的弧度，明明就和十六岁的安田重合了。  
对啊，重合了。大仓突然意识到，无论安田演技再好，自己也有着一眼看穿他的自信。暗恋的心情，如果仅仅是演绎出来的，怎么可能没有破绽呢。  
他打算赌一把。  
“所以，你是那个世界来的安田吗？”大仓依然一脸惊讶。  
安田只点了点头。  
“那你听好，”大仓重新靠过去，又一次把安田压在门板上，“我就是喜欢你，接下来，我要追你了，三十一岁的安田先生。”  
上课铃声在最后一个音节落下时响彻楼道，大仓松开身下的人，打开门飞奔回了教室。  
什么和什么啊，安田靠着门板蹲了下来，眼神在那团零乱的运动服上失了焦距，他悬着的心重重落下，却又进入了更加令人困惑的泥沼。


	4. Chapter 4

算起来，离那次尴尬的坦白已经过去了两周了。  
算起来，自己尽量避开大仓也已经十四天了。  
不过，某个人每天放学像个STK一样跟在自己后面也已经十四天了。

“说了不行了。”安田转过身，站定，仰头看着大仓，“我比你大了十六岁。”  
“这年头难道还不准喜欢大叔吗？”高个子的男生抖了抖领口，又歪着头不解地继续盯着安田。  
“你喜欢的是这里的十六岁的安田吧。我今年，三十一，”他指指自己，又指指大仓“你，十五，跨度是整整一个十六岁的安田章大。”  
“不，额，我不喜欢的。”大仓摸摸鼻子，他对这个世界的什么十六岁的安田一点记忆也没有，何况他们之间的年龄差，在哪个时空都只是微妙的一岁而已，“我就是喜欢你啊，从你，嗯，就是变得有些不一样的时候开始。”  
“不一样？你指哪里？”安田听了倒觉得更有意思了，向前踏了两步凑近大仓，眯着眼睛问道。  
好像给自己挖了个坑，大仓的内心在哀嚎。  
“诶——就是——啊——”疯狂过滤了一遍脑子里的信息，挠头挠到五官扭曲，大仓才像挤牙膏一眼憋出了一小句理由，“就是吧，Yasu之前，更，更温柔一点。”  
安田皱了皱眉头。  
“噢我不是说你不温柔！他以前就是特别不设防，对谁都好得不行，有时候被人欺负了还没发现，不良来了也不知道躲！”一连串的辩解从大仓嘴里窜出来。听起来算是那么回事，但事实上这些也就是他记忆中上学时候的安田而已，怀念而带着稍许埋怨的语气让大仓莫名委屈起来。他还记得初中的时候一起骑自行车遇到倚靠在路边的不良，以为到处都像老家一样民风淳朴的安田差点挥手和人家打招呼，逼得大仓大声喊着快走，总是慢半拍的反射弧才终于意识到了危险性，两个人骑得上气不接下气才摆脱了差点缠上身的横祸。  
小个子瞪大了眼睛，似乎惊讶于这两个平行时空的重合性，又缓缓地垂下眼帘。  
“三十一岁的大人了，在社会里呆了很久，装也装不出那样的感觉啦。”  
对话到这里就戛然而止了，大仓看着面前人有些勉强的微笑，一时失语。  
夕阳在长长的坡道上投下暖橙色的余晖，高个子站立的影子也被拉得很长，安田低着头踩过去，非让自己的鞋子前端恰好落在大仓影子肩膀的线条上才罢休。他重新挎好书包，抬头看着一言不发的大仓，又重新露出那小小的兔牙，深吸一口气，在满目的暖黄色中朝大仓喊道：“今天就这样吧！回去吧！”  
没等大仓回答，他便背过身，向家的方向迈起了步子。  
不够温柔，也没有热情的三十一岁大叔，还是不要耽误人啦。

“我放弃了，我不追你了。”第二天的大仓手上刷刷地抄着安田的生物作业，头也不抬的对着前桌的脊背说话。  
安田听到这话下意识地抖了抖，他总觉得这里的少年大仓不会就这么放过他。  
“真的，我是说，我觉得我们还是做朋友比较好。”他顿了顿笔，画完最后一张细胞结构图，把两份作业穿插在一大摞作业里，捧起它们就往办公室走，走了一段，又回过头来，对着还在愣神的安田咧开嘴，赠送了一个抄完作业之后感激而又满足的笑容。  
好傻啊，安田看着他，也忍不住噗的一声笑了。

这个世界的大仓胃口也好大啊。  
安田看着自己分给大仓一半的便当，大仓手上刚买的炒面面包和他面前的大仓妈妈做的便当，由衷地感叹起来。  
关系重归正常的好处在于，他不用再因为便当吃不完而回家被妈妈数落，而大仓省下了一个额外的面包钱——要知道安田不和他一起吃饭的日子他都是买一个炒面面包一个咖喱面包的。  
“给我讲讲你的故事吧，Yasusu！”大仓吃完了最后一口，饭粒还粘在嘴边，一边抹一边含糊不清地和安田提要求。  
“唔，不要叫我Yasusu啦。”安田倒是没回答问题，先纠正起了称呼。  
“有什么关系！听起来不是很可爱吗！”心想着果然安田还是给出了一样的反应，出口的话却像是在撒娇，“我之前就是这么叫你的，在这个世界你挺喜欢我叫Yasusu的！改不过来了！”  
“你那叫的不是我啊。”机智的小个子瞬间找到了破绽。  
“我不管，反正你在我面前我想叫的时候都会叫Yasusu。”  
“好啦好啦。”大人有大量，安田想着的确不能和一个十五的少年纠结这个，何况自己看起来也就十六而已，“你想知道什么？”  
“嗯，想知道你和那个大仓的故事。”听安田讲自己，想想都很有趣。  
“诶？”安田怔了怔，又摇摇头，“故事很多啊，信息量也很大，光我讲不是很亏么，不如做个交换，我也想知道你和那个安田的事。”  
套路啊，真是会做生意的大人。大仓在心中暗暗吐槽的时候，俨然已经忘了自己也是三十岁的社会人了。  
“也行……”大仓思忖了一会儿，才艰难地答应下来，他能想到的过去的事，都是和眼前的男人一起经历的啊。  
“那你先？”安田似笑非笑地看着他，“等我说完，可能我们俩都已经高中毕业了。”  
唔，狡猾的大人。  
“我和Yasu啊，和那个Yasu，就是单纯朋友关系啦。”  
“真的不喜欢？”安田的手肘撑在大仓桌子上，又靠得更近了些，说话的时候还带着些刚才便当里玉子烧的香味。  
“不，不喜欢的，我还是……”大仓说到一半，又像是意识到了什么，没有继续下去。  
安田想起第一天醒来的时候，日记本里那句话末尾的爱心，又觉得心里没来由的发酸，好嘛，在这个世界更惨，还是单箭头，连个在一起的机会都没有。  
“那真是不好意思。”安田挠挠头，“说起来看电影那天，我还擅自把你们俩的友情升华成奇怪的东西了。”  
没有的事！很爽！很开心！很怀念！大仓内心的小人摇旗呐喊，只是面上还得装出十五岁毫无经验的纯情少男的样子。他抿了抿嘴，手上理起了便当盒，尽量装作漫不经心地问道，“说起来，那什么时间线，Yasusu说的是演是什么意思啊。”  
“不要叫……算了，嘛，就是之前我也和大仓去看过电影啦，然后在电影院里接吻了。”小个子意外地坦率，“就像你和我做过的事一样。”  
“不，也不一样。”安田晃了晃脑袋，“我那时候就喜欢上他了。”  
结束午休的铃声在停顿的瞬间倏地响起，高昂而刺耳的声音令安田迅速结束了话题，他又趴会自己的桌上背起单词来，大仓扁了扁嘴，那句轻微的“我也是”就这么湮没在急促尖锐的音潮里。

放学回去的路上，会经过一条还算热闹的商店街，靠近入口的地方新开了一家乐器店，橱窗里挂着两把吉他，从店门口看去，还隐约能看到架子鼓。安田拉着大仓的袖子一路奔进店里，家里那把练习的吉他自然是比不上他工作后买的那些琴，对音色的要求令他在练习之余也一直感觉无法尽善尽美，今天有了机会能来乐器店，总是想去摸摸那些更加优质的吉他。  
他从店老板手上接过橱窗里的吉他，才拨了几下，流畅动听的旋律和精准的指法就让老板大叔称赞不已，一个劲夸他像是职业吉他手，殊不知面前两个小孩里躲着的大人，是五蛋巡回都开了不止一次的男人。  
大仓一进店便瞥见了那新的架子鼓，这对于曾经每天都要练上一个小时的大仓来说，也是致命的吸引力。这个年纪的他还没学习打鼓，纵然他想打，家里也不可能突然把一套鼓全都买来，他不由得就向那鼓走去，却又碍于安田在场，总觉得过于熟练的鼓点会露出破绽，随便打出他们一首单曲的鼓点，就足以把自己暴露地一干二净。  
“不试试看吗？”安田不知什么时候来到了他身后。  
“我，我可能打不好——”大仓说这话时却心虚的不行，当年的太鼓达人居然说自己不会打鼓。  
“要学吗？”安田看着低着头的大仓，错把他的心虚当做了妄自菲薄的情绪。  
大仓没有说话。  
让一个鼓手假装不会打鼓从零开始也太难了吧？！  
“学吧。”安田拍拍他的肩膀，声音从背后透过来，冲进大仓的胸腔，“我特别喜欢他打鼓的样子。”  
“我学。”大仓捏紧了拳头，从牙缝里挤出来两个字。  
就凭安田这句话，演成奥斯卡影帝也要学习打鼓了。


	5. Chapter 5

连续一周的雨天。  
墨绿格子纹样的伞急匆匆地靠近，少年脚下溅起不大不小的水花，裤管上被沾湿了，米色的布料上印出些许深色的痕迹，他今天大概是选错了裤子，看样子回去时又得再洗一次了。  
乐器店的老板站在门口向大仓喊了一声大仓的名字，那把伞下的人才露出脸，笑着打了个招呼，彼时还没矫正的牙齿一下子露了出来，看起了还是稚气满满的样子，身高却已经到了一米七多，倒也没和那张还留着婴儿肥的脸产生太多违和感。  
湿淋淋的伞被放在门外的伞架上，老板递来一块毛巾，大仓低声道了谢，随意地抹了两下便向里屋走去。他已与老板十分熟络了，就连老板偶尔出现的女儿都知道喊他一声大仓哥哥。要不是老板本人就是学打鼓的，又看他上手很快（好吧这一点他承认自己小小地作弊了），他也没有机会坐在这里练习，毕竟此刻的他还不是说买鼓就能买得起的那个大仓忠义。每个月付给老板的钱只是意思意思，多数时候是他和安田一起来，安田也就抱着吉他在外面练习着，属于三十一岁安田章大的精湛技巧，反倒给原本安静的乐器行添了不少人气。  
大仓先象征性的敲了几下，再翻开最简单的练习谱打起节奏来，对于他来说，这些谱子几乎像是条件反射，不用过脑光靠肌肉都能打出来。  
他的眼神聚焦到面前的白墙上，那上面还贴着最近流行的，五人组合的海报，说起来也是好笑，谁知道自己之后会和他们在同一个事务所呢。进入下一小节的时候，他的思绪又飘向了安田，今天因为要帮家里大扫除而提前回去了，走之前小个子居然还拍拍他的肩膀让他好好练鼓不要偷懒。  
什么嘛，一副大人的样子，就算内在是个大叔了，但是表面上依旧是那个白白净净，笑起来人畜无害的高中生啊。  
不过那天笑起来的确有点可怕。  
大仓并不会忘记第一次坐下来打鼓时，被安田支配的恐惧。  
他思考了很久，怎么才能很外行地坐到座位上，并且仿佛一无所知地对待陪了他十多年的爵士鼓。于是他尝试着拿倒了鼓棒，甚至毫不顾忌地往踩镲上用力一敲——那原本是用脚演奏的。  
老板和安田都在尖锐的声音中沉默了。  
直到那糟糕的余音散去，安田才歪着头想了半天，用尽量委婉的语气说道：“额……Okura，我觉得你可能需要一些理论知识再来进行实践。”  
呼——  
大仓心里舒了一口气，然而暂时的松懈让他迅速地转正了鼓棒，直到行云流水地完成了一个帅气的动作他才意识到自己应该什么都不会才是，于是又急急忙忙地把鼓棒拿倒，回看向安田。那边小个子正在和老板闲聊着，似乎并没有发现什么不对的地方。  
他继续假装第一次见到爵士鼓一般，逆着自己的常识玩弄着那可怜的军鼓和低音鼓，发出嘈杂的响声以引起吉他旁两人的注意。  
毫无节奏的咚咚声终于在五分钟后赶走了安田的好脾气，他小跑着走到大仓身后，手臂环过还在发愣的大仓，掌心直接地握住了大仓的指节，稍高的体温让大仓不禁有些紧张，他下意识挺直了脊背，等着安田的动作。  
然后安田一个一个掰开了大仓的手指并帮他把鼓棒拿正。  
好吧，奇怪的期待好像全都碎在地上了。  
大个子自己乖乖地调回了另一支棒子的方向，垂着头正打算沮丧两秒钟，安田有些抱怨的声音便同时从他的脖颈侧传来，“我那时候认识的大仓，也没你这么没经验啊。下回去里间打鼓吧，老板说那里有他以前打的鼓，在外面估计要接到扰民投诉了。”  
大仓委屈，但是大仓不能说。

难得今天安田不在，老板也在忙自己的事，不如试着打打自己回忆里的曲子？  
脱去黑色的制服外套，又把白衬衫卷到小臂上，大仓转了转手腕，外面急促的雨声拍打着房间里高处的一小块窗户，像是什么迫切的呼唤，或是风暴下奇异的渴望，都让他想起那首优君送给组合的《象》。是啊，当时还和安田说好了一起去看他的LIVE，结果不仅分手了，还穿越回十几年前，也不知道现在的那边，大仓和安田会不会再一起去呢。  
更多的疑问被他塞进熟悉的节奏里，安田在歌曲开头时的气音萦绕在他的脑海里，随后一切都被唤醒了，更随着他身体的动作和鼓点一起爆发出来，雨声被湮没的无影无踪，只留下爵士鼓几欲炸裂的响声。  
每一根神经也随之震颤着，心跳被放大了千万倍，打鼓的人仿佛眼前就是喷出的火焰与钢筋的栅栏，直到最后沉重而绵长的一击，激动的情绪才渐渐平息下来。大仓将鼓棒扔在一边，酣畅淋漓的练习令他找回了些许自我，有些粗重的呼吸还未静下，他把自己整个人都摊在椅背上，进行着短暂的放空。  
“练了至少八年吧。”  
乐器行老板不知什么时候已经倚在了门框上。  
“啊不！我……”大仓立马从椅背上弹起来，即使他知道这时候的辩白对于内行人来说毫无说服力。  
“骗骗安田那小子还行，但是我看得出，别装啦。”略略有些发福的老板拍了拍肚子，又伸了个懒腰，“下回就想练什么就练什么吧。”  
“不行。”大仓重新靠回椅背，“拜托您别告诉Yasu可以吗？我有些话还不能说。”  
“嗯？什么？”老板将双手背到后方，低下头看着表情紧张的大仓。  
“我……”  
“Okura!”大仓还没说完，外面的小尖嗓就夺走了他的注意，老板也只好努努嘴，拍了拍大仓的肩膀就离开了。  
“雨停了！”安田跑得很急，刘海全都被风吹了上去，看起来有些滑稽，他看起来开心极了，像是遇到什么千载难逢的好事，“今天一起去练舞吧！”  
“哈？”  
“简历啊！简历！过了！”安田把背着的右手伸出来，那是一封已经拆开的信。  
“噢！简历！”大仓一拍脑门，这时候的他们，要入社了。  
安田拉着他的手就往外跑，差点都忘记和乐器店的老板道别，小个子开心地简直头上都开起了花，无论怎么说，至少他又有机会见到其他成员了。  
“你快回去看你自己的邮箱！没问题我们就要开始练舞了！”安田的嗓音里难以抑制自己的激动，“我保证这回肯定不会踩到你了！哎我说什么呢，走吧走吧我和你一起去看！”  
大概激动和期待是会传染的吧，大仓的嘴角不知怎么也浮上了笑意，他甚至鼓起勇气揽过了小个子的肩膀，虽然下一秒安田还是有些抗拒地挣开，但他也不太在意了，反正之后还有很长的路可以一起走，慢慢来总能成功的。

信箱里果然躺着一封来自事务所的信。  
大仓甚至能把这封信的内容背出来，毕竟当年他有着成为闪闪发光偶像梦想的时候，这封信就像是开启新世界的钥匙一般。  
他熟练地拿出钥匙在信封的末尾划出整齐的口子，在安田兴奋的目光下打开了折成三折的信纸。  
落选了。

雨后的空气明明很清新，大仓却感觉精神和呼吸一起被按下了暂停键，连笑容都僵在了脸上。他捏紧了信纸的一角，对着太阳照了又照，把一个一个字从头到尾看了五六遍，除了委婉而公式化的歉意，什么也没读出来。  
“Okura……”安田拍了拍他的背，也不知道说些什么好。  
“落选了。”大仓把那如今毫无用处的纸捏成一团，往边上的草丛奋力一丢。  
“也许还有机会的啊……”  
“有什么机会？落选了就是落选了。”后几个字听起来令人绝望。  
“等下一次，等下一次试试就好了，再投一次吧。你现在会打鼓了对不对，写上这个也许会更好的。”安田小跑着去捡草丛里的那团纸。  
“下一次？下一次出道又是什么时候？到时候我还能和你一起出道吗？”喑哑的嗓子发出有些颤抖的声音，大仓才意识到自己好像说漏嘴了，又试图改口，“我根本不知道之后还有没有机会，也许我就是不行吧，你再去做你的安田章大，你的偶像，你和我说过的那些演唱会、偶像剧，可能根本不适合这个世界的我。”  
安田睁大了双眼，那双少年气息浓重的眼睛里此刻却混合着惊讶和愤怒，他拎着大仓的领口，布料被压出锋利的皱褶，大仓也低头瞪着他，眼角已经开始泛红。  
“你再说一次。”  
“我说，即使没有我，你也一样是安田章大，反正我们最后都分手了，我在不在又对你有什么关系？”  
捏着衣领的手渐渐松开了，安田推开大仓，把之前捡回来的信纸塞进大仓手里，随意捏出的边角却扎得大仓手心隐隐作痛。  
小个子垂下头，又抬起头，眼角带了些若有若无的湿气，他张开嘴想要说些什么，又迅速地合上了，像是咬紧了牙关，牙齿摩擦着发出轻微的声音。  
“分手了就是分手了，不是吗，Yasu，你这么抗拒我，就连在这里都这么抗拒我。”  
安田依然没有说话，只是手上的拳头捏得更紧了。  
“既然不喜欢我了，就让我在你的生命里消失啊，反正岔路那么多，走着走着就再也不会有交集了。”  
安田扬起了拳头，却在靠近大仓脸颊的地方被钳制住了手腕，他不甘示弱地想挥出另一只手，只是接下来的大仓让他无法再移动一寸。  
高个子少年低下头含住了他的嘴唇，右手紧紧地箍住安田的腰，仿佛用尽了所有力气，要将安田揉进自己怀里。  
他不再顾忌什么少年，什么青涩，舌尖努力地撬开安田的牙关，决绝地亲吻着安田，或者说，根本是一场没有后路的掠夺，赢了，就是坐拥一切，输了，即将粉身碎骨。  
安田实在挣不过这个拿身高优势取胜的人，最后狠下心咬了一下大仓的舌尖，对面的人才疼得放开了他。两个人都气喘吁吁的，安田扶着自己的膝盖半弯下腰，大仓则拿手抹出一嘴的血来，赤色的痕迹在手背上尤为显目。  
“你没有推开我。”大仓一面被疼得吸气，一面还是说出了这句话。  
安田在心里翻了个白眼，那是根本推不开啊。  
“大仓忠义，你给我听好了，”安田走近了两步，却还是保持着一段安全距离，“我和他分手了，没错。但是分手，和不喜欢是两码事。”  
“所以你还是喜欢他的？”大仓定在了原地，他的神经忽地绷紧了，耳旁全是自己急促的心跳声。  
“不关你事。”小个子叹了口气，没有再说下去。  
“为什么不关我事？！”大仓激动地突然升高了音调，他的内心几乎奔跑咆哮着：这就是我的事啊！！  
刚放晴不久的天空又暗了下去，雨滴猝不及防地落在大仓与安田之间，更多的雨点直接打在了他们的身上，大仓还没来得及挽留，甚至没来得及从包里把伞拿出来，安田就转身跑开了，只在雨幕中留下了一个小小的背影。  
暮春的雨早已没了润物细无声的情态，毫不留情地浇淋在安田的身上，雨水顺着鬓角流下，沿着脖子上的青筋滴淌到锁骨。他紧紧地咬着下嘴唇往家的方向跑去，信封被他牢牢护在怀里，没有受到一丝风雨，拥挤的乌云下倏然一闪，沉闷的轰鸣随即滚滚而来，一如惊蛰那晚敲击在心脏上的雷声。

即使你就是三十岁的大仓，我喜欢你这事，也已经与你毫无干系了。  
冰凉的雨水流过安田的背脊，他转过头，回望着远处，仿佛还能看到那把墨绿色的伞。


	6. Chapter 6

好想喝酒。  
重回少年时代的最大坏处就是失去了所有触碰酒精产物的机会。  
大仓不止一次想在沮丧的时候伸手去拿酒柜上的，那些一瓶两瓶下肚就能让自己暂时性失忆的东西，只是惮于父亲母亲的严厉目光，从来都没敢真正踏出这一步。麻痹神经是一方面，另一方面，大仓从未对人说出过的秘密，大概就是喝醉了之后能受到那个人无奈却又温柔的照顾。做错了事，或者是说错了话，借着酒劲紧紧地抱着那个人不撒手，把鼻子埋进他的锁骨间深深嗅着他和自己一起买的香水，再撒着娇叫两声“Yassan”，天大的怒气也会消弭在甜腻热烈的酒精分子里。  
处于那样意识模糊的状态，从不真切里感受真切的恋人，在回忆和想象交织的气氛里把对那个人的爱推进心里更深的位置。分不清到底是先被吻住下嘴唇，还是大拇指的指腹先捋过刚修过的眉毛，也不去深究到底是谁先脱了谁的衬衣，做了什么才被对方报复性的咬了一口耳垂，毕竟这些，比起自己实实在在地拥抱着安田来说，根本就无关紧要。  
是那种比自己更加热烈的温度。  
情动的时候，没法抑制住的尖尖的嗓音。  
无可奈何的，却又包含着情感的眼神。  
或者说，比起对酒精分子的欲求，更加深沉的是对安田章大这种分子的渴望吧。

之后的三天大仓都没有去上学。  
对着事业刚上了新台阶的父亲软磨硬泡，终于在接下来几年绝对好好学习架子鼓的誓言下，大仓得到了自己的架子鼓。整整三天埋头苦练，放下鼓棒的时候整个人都大汗淋漓，一点一点从基本功扎实地练起，弥补自己之前几个月落下的练习量，又试图自己写了些旋律配上节奏——毕竟再次报名的话，使用出道之后的歌做展示也太不光彩了。各个乐器部件在鼓棒翻飞的时候击打出和谐而有力的节奏，大仓绷紧了自己的手臂肌肉，凌厉的线条彰示着他不曾懈怠一分一秒。  
“忠义，你该休息一下了。”大仓的父亲倚在门边，终于在下一曲停止的时候找到说话的时机，“以后真的想要当明星？”  
“嗯。”大仓低着头，但他明白这事不仅仅是想要和安田比肩，成为偶像也是他一直想做的事。  
“那就好好做吧。”父亲意外地没有刁难他，只是把手上的茶杯放到了边上的桌子上，“记得劳逸结合。”  
“啊，好的。”大仓放下鼓棒，那瓷杯已经不烫手了，绿茶的香味浅浅淡淡的，入口温度也恰好。他没有多少时间了，如果想要跟上安田，大仓苦笑了一下，这时候的“逸”，大概就是把那些心里熟悉的节奏拿出来在手上过一遍吧，想着在未来等着自己的团员们，还有他，现在怎么苦都是值得的。  
鼓棒重新回到了手上。  
敲完第一个音的时候，大仓却蓦地睁大了眼睛。  
鼓没有问题，他的手也没有问题。  
但他的记忆，像是被酒精浸泡过了。

“薛定谔？”  
安田合上厚重的一本物理书，他好不容易从一大堆奇奇怪怪的名词里找出一个重复了非常多次并且每次都被着重强调的生涩词汇。  
是个科学家。是个方程的名字。是个现象的代名词。  
随机。  
当你没有观测这件事的时候，它正处于叠加态上，箱子里的猫，可以是死的，也可以是活的。人们的行为可能会引起猫死亡概率的变动，但你在打开箱子的那一刹那，猫要么是死的，要么是活的。  
是否记忆和意识也是这样呢？

大仓缺课的日子里，下午静的出奇的语文课，不再能听见他昏昏欲睡的呼吸声；课间也不会有人再胡闹一般地拍安田的左肩，等安田向左转回过头的时候又去蹭右肩，顶着张看起来软绵绵的婴儿肥脸恶劣地喊着“yasusu”，唯一一次被拍肩膀，安田反射性地回过头去，却只有数学课代表有些局促地询问他是否可以教自己弹吉他。  
“啊，可以啊。”安田嘴上那么回着，眼睛也弯弯的显示着温柔的样子，思绪却飘远了，这段时间，连乐器屋的老板都没听说大仓的消息。  
安田不是没想过去他家找他，但走到了路口又打着转调回了方向，他好像没有资格去劝说大仓，也没有勇气再去面对这个仗着自己看起来十五岁所以为所欲为打直球的大仓。说着什么“我喜欢你，我就是想要追你”，一副非安田不可的毛头小子样，但实际上，根本就是那个三十一岁的，在分手前还不知道早些回家的大仓吧。  
从那天提早了去乐器店的时间，在隔着墙壁听到象的漏音开始，安田就已经明白了。  
水泥墙带着大阪的风格，白墙已经变得灰扑扑的，仿佛还有几道风吹雨淋留下的裂纹，那些细小的纹路向各处蔓延，在刚放晴的天空下被阳光照得无处可逃。安田的手里捏着信，黑发被带着雨腥味的凉风吹得乱糟糟的，漏出的鼓声一点一点包裹住他，让那一刻的安田几乎要窒息。  
“一起去练舞吧！”那时候说出这句话，挤出笑脸就用尽了所有的力气。  
对大仓的隐瞒视而不见，甚至自己说出了想要重新开始的话，安田也不明白自己的想法。  
又或者说，他不想明白。

记忆里打过无数遍的鼓点，怎么会出错呢？  
大仓犹疑着打下第二个音节，不适感却从四面八方涌来，仿佛自己根本没打过这首歌一般，选了首从出道就开始唱的特色歌曲，却勉勉强强地唱下来，好多处都觉得自己跑音了，但又好像没跑。朦朦胧胧的记忆让大仓真的怀疑刚才父亲是不是给他喝了杯度数极高的绿茶味伏特加，他随即开始努力回忆起其他的事情，却发现每一件重要的事情都开始出现了疑点。  
初次巨蛋公演，是2008年还是2009年？  
主演电视剧的第一个角色，是武士？刺客？  
和安田挑明了自己的心意，送给他的礼物到底是四叶草的手链还是同款的香水？  
他都记不清了。  
很多问题不仅仅变成了选择题，还有些直接像是空了一段，他甚至恐慌起来，还有多少他如今都想不起的记忆，在这个时代被冲刷到再也不会相见的地方了？  
十五岁的学生人格和记忆在不断地占据自己的大脑，而这几个月来自己所作所为正在不断改变自己和相关之人的时间线，原本可以确定的未来记忆摇摇欲坠，像是搭好的积木城堡正在被一块一块地抽离、摧毁。

“好像写了半首歌，还没写完……”安田揉揉眼睛，坐在书桌边感受清晨的阳光，他盯着自己的五线谱手稿，沉思了片刻，那是他第一天回到十六岁的世界时，在晚上写下的半首曲子。  
“当初是，为什么要写这首曲子？”他歪着头想了半天，念着旋律，在心里慢慢地打着拍子，头脑却像是被蒙上了雾，记忆隐隐约约地显出点形状，却怎么也看不明晰。  
“像是首温柔开心的曲子。”他自言自语，“却又有点难过。”  
“butterfly，butterfly。”他念着最上面的那一行注释，熟悉的音节在嘴里反复嚼了三四遍，才猛地惊醒了。  
这首曲子是为了当时，和大仓分手，想要作为分手礼物，和当初那首butterfly I loved相呼应才写的。  
但他如今也不确定了。  
他和大仓，真的分手了吗？  
还是说，根本就没有在一起过。  
残存的记忆在提醒着他那晚的雷声，可越来越不明朗的记忆却让那些细节都模糊起来，他甚至记不清大仓到底是怎么和他吵架的，只有悲伤的实感还牢牢地留在他的胸腔里。安田提起笔奋力地写起来，把那些驻扎着的生长出根的酸涩化成一个一个音符，已知的未来正在被自己和大仓一点一点剥夺，剩下的时间已经不多了，前方的迷雾仿佛预示着更令人绝望的走向，而此时的自己根本不知该如何扳回一筹。  
未来正在以难以估计的速度疯狂增长。每一个新的动作都分裂出无限个细小的情景，而每个情景都有着不同的概率，它们层层叠叠地递进、嵌套，创造出了无法被预测的明天。

惊蛰是个万物初始的节气，它象征着春天的苏醒，自然的更新，生命的萌发。  
就算是快要燃烧地只剩灰烬的关系，也有了重新回到原木的机会。  
只是那木柴一旦被扔进水里，就不再有点燃彼此的可能了。


	7. Chapter 7

新一轮面试的时间是这周六下午三点，大仓依稀记得曾经快要迟到的自己背包冲到那幢公司大阪分部楼下，还是被安田牵着马不停蹄地爬了四层楼梯才到了指定的面试房间。那时两个毛头小子还横冲直撞地直接进了教室，被管理人员直接赶了出来才报上身份，通知他们等待下一个时间段的面试。  
事情走向的变更很有可能已经改变了面试时间，但是大仓这几天都避开了安田，连见面的机会也没有，更别提聊起关于选拔的话题了。他只能放手一搏，试试看能不能以自己的方法重新回到安田的视野里。  
那天本该是走大厦的正门然后电梯至四楼走廊里先进行登记，但是一个季度次数廖廖的关西选拔并不是常规项目，公司也没有太放在心上，偏门的楼梯处并无人看管，也自然没有查验证件和核实初审通过与否的必要。虽然大仓还并不清楚该怎么走到最后一步，但他以自己已经度过的三十年人生发誓，他总能找到一丝破绽，总之，能见到社长，能推销自己就是第一步的胜利了。

入夏的最大特征大概就是各式虫鸣。  
安田走在人行道上，眼睛却盯着路旁的树木，斑驳的纹理上偶尔会隐匿着蝉褪去的壳，从翠绿色树叶中泄露出的阳光令它们闪着些微异样的光芒。他运气好的时候能从树干上轻轻拿一个下来，放在手里把玩半天。大仓总喜欢凑过来看他在玩什么，然后被蝉的形状吓得不轻，一边喊着“呜哇好可怕！”一边又把头伸过来试探着看他手上的玩意儿。安田这么想着，不自觉地回过头张望着，午后的街道空旷而干爽，热气还没有从柏油路上冒出来，偶尔开过的车子发动机带着些呜呜的声音，像是在与蝉鸣合奏。  
在看什么呢。  
其实安田也很清楚背后不会有人冒出来，也不会有人蒙住他的眼睛，在还没问出口猜猜我是谁的时候就被一秒拆穿。  
但冥冥中，那个人的气息好像就围绕着他，好像下一秒就能出现在他面前朝他笑一样。  
还有两个十字路口就到了，那个偏门，安田在那里等了大仓忠义二十分钟三十五秒，大概是三十五秒，因为他数到三十四的时候大仓就飞奔着拍了他的肩膀。第三十六秒的时候他牵着大仓的手开始爬楼梯，那时候聊的什么完全记不住，两个人基本交流靠喊，心里却是止不住的兴奋和期待，仿佛新的人生在推开四楼那扇又重又旧的安全通道门的时候就朝他们开启了。  
可惜他现在只能一个人走正门了。  
再次回过头，依旧是街道，车辆，树木，好像连分辨大仓存在与否的知觉神经也出了问题，明明知道他现在可能已经选了另一条路，甚至可能会转学——否则为什么这么多天杳无音讯呢？却还是觉得大仓就在自己身边一样。  
好像以前在看电影的路上就一本正经地提过“大仓知觉神经理论”，咬着绿豆棒冰含糊不清地告诉大仓，有那么根神经，就可以让自己在各种情况下立刻找到大仓。一起出门也是，即使走散了也能跟着感觉找到大仓，进教室的时候一眼总是锁定在大仓的身上，就连单独行动的时候，在图书馆的角落里翻着书，一回头都能看到大仓。  
边上的大个子捧腹大笑，边笑边抽着气说，“Yassan能第一眼看到我是因为我比较高吧？”  
“不，你，你没我高的时候也是。”安田的声音越来越小，他专注地啃着棒冰快要融化的部分。  
“那Yassan的脑袋是被施了魔法吧。”大仓笑得眼泪都出来了，“给你头上长小花的那种，不然怎么能想出这样神奇的理论。”  
是喜欢的魔法吧。安田心里嘟囔着却没说出口，狠狠地咬了口棒冰，牙龈冷得颤抖了起来。  
正门被他推开了，冷气扑面而来，安田鼻翼旁的细汗不一会儿便收干了。  
要再回头看一眼吗？  
安田迟疑着，看向前台因为开门的动作而抬起头的工作人员，点头安静地打了个招呼，然后关上门，径直走向了柜台。  
喜欢的魔法，他在心里默念了几遍。

如果安田再回头一次就能看到正在斑马线上暴晒着毫无遮蔽之所的大仓忠义同学。  
他的鬓角透湿，背上也印上了汗迹，像是一路奔跑着才抵达此处，然而，他只是在和安田的回头时机斗智斗勇而已。  
怎么说，这次他也是想早点到面试地点才提前出门，但前方斜背着包的安田已经在他前方五十米开外了，两难局面之下大仓才不得已地当起了“跟踪者”。  
押对了时间！  
大仓在心里小小地呐喊了一下。  
STK好难！  
大仓在心里大大地哀嚎。  
更何况要对付一个时不时还想回头看看后面有什么的天然，躲在草丛里遭受各类虫蚁的亲切问候，他的小腿上满是被“关爱”之后的痕迹。  
安田到底在回头看什么？  
大仓用手做扇子朝着自己鬓角疯狂扇风，难道他真的有大仓感知神经么？大仓自己都被这个梗的老旧程度吓了一跳，边摇头边思忖着估计安田也不记得了，他穿过马路，向偏门走去。

大仓上楼之后便一直躲在四楼的安全通道内，耳朵贴着门听工作人员叫其他人名字的声音，一直喊到安田章大，他才把自己刚刚干燥的头发再次揉乱，想过两分钟假装冒冒失失地闯进去，趁机来个鱼目混珠。  
“对不起！”他推着门冲过去，靠在走廊上的一排男孩儿都讶异地看着他，与十几年前如出一辙，但一旁的工作人员却从焦急的表情变得如释重负，那个男人直截了当地拉过大仓，朝他大喊：“你就是这个什么代官山吧？有没有时间观念！快去准备一下，下一组就是你了！”  
好吧，管他是谁，大仓脑子转了个弯，先顶上再说。  
三番两次地鞠躬道歉之后，负责的工作人员算是消了气，大仓嘴又很甜，乖乖地发挥社会人的优势说了几句好话，便糊弄过了刚才乱糟糟的情况。他一只耳朵还注意着房间里的动静，音乐已经快结束了了，自己很快就要进场了，也不知道会不会和安田打个照面，更不知道如果见到了，安田会是怎样的表情。

安田在场内的表现依旧出色，甚至比之前更加引人注目，十几年时间培养出的偶像气质没有因为年龄而弱化，反倒是在少年气息的衬托下更加强烈了。音乐响起时，安田的动作利落，到位，踩着节拍诠释着音乐，社长的眼睛几乎没离开过安田，评价的表格上也早早打上了勾。安田的想法却不由自主地飘到下一个小节，他踩了右后侧的大仓一脚，偏偏那时慌张的大仓根本来不及顾及，这件事就被当作梗讲了一年又一年。他转身时用余光瞥了一眼，右后侧早就换了不认识的人，自然安田也不会再踩到他的脚。

一切的关系都要切断了，没有误踩，没有老梗，没有一起录取的喜悦和一起练习挥洒的汗水，就像大仓说的那样，很快，大仓就会彻彻底底地在安田的生命里消失。  
如果重来一次——  
安田闭上眼睛，随着音乐旋转着。  
如果自己也彻底地从大仓的生命里消失——  
音乐马上就要停下了，背景音里的鼓点把气氛带向高潮。  
如果他们在重来的时间里成为了陌生人——  
坐着的社长和工作人员正为精彩的结束而鼓着掌。

“社长！”安田冲到了前面，深深地鞠了一躬。  
其他的少年们也停在原地，想听这位佼佼者要说些什么。  
“我有……我有一个朋友……”脸上的温度正在急剧上升，安田鞠躬的姿势让部分血液都冲上了头顶，“您没让他通过初选，但是他的架子鼓打得真的很好，唱歌，跳舞也很好，能不能给他一个机会！”  
“嗯？”坐在位置上的中年人推了推眼镜，他没有拒绝也没再说些什么。  
“拜托您，给他一次机会。”  
“拜托您……”安田的声音越来越低，他贴着裤缝的手握成了拳头，像是勇气的来源一般。他也知道这样突然的推荐可能会引起反感，甚至让自己的命运也遭到不同的打击，但他还是想说出来。他从未对时间线有任何多余的作为，甚至总是以消极的情绪面对大仓。只想显得自己大度而理智，告诉大仓应该选择自己的人生，到了真正的节骨眼上，他才意识到自己内心那一份自私，再努力一点点也好，把大仓留在自己还能够得到的地方。  
即使看起来像是为大仓的未来着想，安田低着头，鼻子却开始一阵阵发酸，但根本的想法是利于自己的，想把那个人留在身边，即使是朋友都好，绝不要成为毫无交集的路人。安田平时并不是这样的性格，却在此时像被施了魔法一样，踏出这一步还弯下了腰。  
而那根本就超出了喜欢，是爱的魔法吧。

“可以哦。”社长考虑了一会儿，笔在桌上扣了几下，“叫什么，告诉我。”  
“大仓……忠义。”安田听见自己的声音在颤抖，他的心也正在狂跳，但是喜悦的心情也从身体里迸发出来，他争取到了，他迈出了这一步。  
但他抬起头感谢完社长正要转身离开的时候，却看见了门口排着队走进来的大仓。  
脊背在瞬间僵硬了，惊讶，疑惑，复杂的情感糅杂着，安田站立在原地，如鲠在喉。  
“Yasu。”大仓喊了一声，眼睛亮亮的，又期待又害羞地看着安田，甚至不知道该把手放在那里比较好，插在口袋里的手又拿出来背到后方去。  
安田还愣着，刚才止住的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地上，他拿手背去抹，边抹边向外挪着。  
大仓的眼神刹那间慌乱起来，他才想起来要自报家门，冲上去对着社长就是一个土下座，大声喊着：“社长抱歉！我是大仓忠义！我不是故意要顶替别人的！请您让我试试！我会打鼓！我唱低音也很拿手！拜托了！真的很抱歉！”  
他埋着头的时间里安田一行人已经撤走了，房间里的空气静得可怕，没有一个新进的少年敢再讲话，只是默默地观察着事情的走向。  
社长笑了笑：“站起来吧，你的朋友给你争取了机会了，好好表现。”  
机会？争取？大仓一头雾水，但总之是有了机会，他脑子里还心心念念着哭红了眼睛的安田，不住地道谢，心里却想着待会儿一定要问清楚到底发生了什么。

不知道是怎样的意志支撑着安田道了谢，又从那幢楼里走下去，他鞠躬完毕后转身就向楼梯走去，连工作人员的呼唤也置若罔闻。  
安田走了几步便停下来了，坐在台阶上抹着眼泪，手臂都已经湿哒哒的全是眼泪鼻涕，他也看不见了。  
大仓啊，为什么要来呢。


	8. Chapter 8

如果自私只是一个人的事情，那即使心里受了几千遍自我谴责，如今所有的感情也不会像决堤一样崩溃而出。  
偏偏他就赶到了现场，用那样的眼神看着自己，像是要得到什么认可和夸奖一样，还莫名其妙地混在队伍里，直面自己窘迫的那一幕。  
构筑的高墙全部都建立在对这个人的不舍，喜欢，留恋之下，因此仅仅被撬起了一块砖头，就轰然坍塌。  
提分手的是自己，拼命抗拒大仓的是自己，现在拼了命想让大仓留下的也是自己，所以认清了事实，低头的那一瞬间已经意识到内心的真实想法，想着就算一辈子都单箭头也无所谓，反正已经被这个人吃得死死的了。  
安田还抽抽噎噎的，背后却传来了脚步声。他不用回头也能感觉到那人是谁。  
“Yasu。”大仓的声音恰好能传进安田的耳朵里，他顿了顿，又换了个称呼，“Yassan。”  
“你……嗝……怎么找到这来的？”丢死人了，边哭还边打嗝。  
“我也有Shota知觉神经哦。”高个子也蹲下来，坐到安田身边，大仓身体散发出来的热度仿佛马上就要把安田整个人蒸发成云朵。  
“想过就那么放弃算了。接了父亲的工作，去当个老板，或者做什么别的都好。”大仓翻了翻包，一张纸巾也没找到，口袋里只有一方皱巴巴的手帕，他摊开手帕，又仔仔细细地帮安田擦着手臂上的眼泪，“但想到还是做偶像，唱歌，跳舞，打鼓，都是再来一次也不会后悔的事，和这些门把在一起，好像是生活的一部分，不可以分割。”  
“果然啊你……嗝”安田瞥了眼大仓，眼角还是红红的，表情里夹杂着几分对大仓此时才坦白的怒气。  
“对不起，Yasu。”高个子握住了安田的手，把手往自己脑袋上放：“我这里不太正常，大概是那天雷劈坏了，现在才坦白。”  
“你以为我会原……嗝……谅……嗝……你吗！”安田换了只手掩着自己的嘴，他真是恨透了自己一哭就打嗝的特质。  
“我还没讲完啊！”大仓此时倒来了脾气，提高了音量把小个子吓得一愣一愣，“额，不是，我是说，我还有话要对你说的。”  
“上天好像给了我一次机会，让我思考到底和你重来一次我会不会后悔。”  
“后悔吗？”安田轻声重复着。  
“后悔了。”  
安田回过头，强忍着又要跑出眼眶的泪水看着大仓，他的内心可是立派的三十一岁，比大仓还大一岁，凭什么这时候哭给他看。  
“后悔答应和你分手了。”  
大仓低头，捧着安田的脸亲上去，嘴唇掠过泪痕停留的位置，浅淡的咸味弥散在两个人的口腔里。他的拇指一点一点摩挲着安田的脸颊，嘴唇亲吻遍他朝思暮想的每一处，安田喉头的抽噎声被他一起吞下，他们紧紧地贴在一起，分享彼此的心跳。  
其实还有后半句话，大仓混着那个吻送到了安田的嘴边。  
因为你是我生命的一部分。

走出大楼的时候安田脸上的泪痕还没干透，大仓一只手紧紧地牵着他，一只手伸过去帮他把细细长长的痕迹一点一点抹去。很久没有如此紧张的时刻了，就连手指擦过安田脸颊时也会止不住地颤抖，他心里既是开心又是忐忑，交握的那只手手心渗出了不少细汗，大仓多想把手帕拿出来擦擦汗水，却又担心一松开手边上的人就会反悔逃跑。  
日暮时分的阳光透过行道树，被层层叠叠的叶片拦下来，只投下细碎的光影，在偶尔刮过的带着热气的微风中轻轻摇动。两个少年就站在树下，大仓的头顶还恰好顶着片薄薄的嫩叶，他低着头，大拇指把安田眼角边的最后一丁点泪水抹去，看着安田还湿润的睫毛发呆，一千句一万句想说的话都梗在喉头，他甚至挑选不出哪一句最适合现如今的光景。  
小个子抬起头，两只眼睛的红血丝还未消去，他抿着下唇，看起来如同踟蹰了半天，但事实上却在下一秒便攥住了大仓的衣角。  
“Okura。”  
“嗯。”大仓又移近了几厘米的距离，这下他几乎能感受到安田呼出的空气了。  
“Okura。”安田更加用力地扯着大仓的衣服下摆，一侧的衣服已经被拉出了挺拔的褶皱。  
“我在。”大仓应声，接着便把安田的刘海拨开，那只还算自由的手捧起了安田一侧的脸颊，少年青涩的弧度轻轻摩挲着大仓的手心。在那些闪动着的光斑下，他低头吻住了安田的额头，头上的叶子轻飘飘地落下来，盛着橘色的夕阳悠哉悠哉地落在地上。

再次叫醒安田的是满屋子的晨光。  
昨天的事令他整个人都轻飘飘地浮于云上，要不是如今睁开眼睛，还能看到这熟悉的天花板与床边的作业，他都不敢相信自己仍在这个少年的躯体里继续生活着。  
大仓答应他今天会去上学，甚至许诺了落下的作业也会一并补上。光是想到这些，心跳就开始不听使唤地加速起来，他试图做了个深呼吸，然后眯着眼睛看了眼床头的闹钟，早晨六点，距离以往的起床时间还早了一个半小时，而他昨晚似乎二点才睡下。但疲惫似乎无法入侵他的身体与精神，取而代之的是满溢出的期待和兴奋。  
就好像第一次恋爱的小孩子一样，他边刷牙，边咧着嘴笑起来，嘴边的泡沫都被气流带到了水池的边沿。  
安田背着书包出门，才走了一小段路，便在街角看到了一个挺拔而熟悉的身影。少年抱着书包不住地打着哈欠，却在看到安田走近的时候手忙脚乱地整理发型立正站好，像是要接受谁的检阅一般。小个子加快了步子小跑过去，没刹住车，干脆直接地撞进大仓怀里。  
“那么早？”安田后退了两步，手却被大仓自然而然地牵了起来，他们起初只是简单地握着，手掌交错叠着手掌。  
“五点就醒了。”大仓挠挠头，另一只手略略松开，又把手指交错着插进安田的指缝，十指交握。  
“啊——我六点起床的。”嘴角的笑意忍不住就浮上来，手心的热度顺着脉络缓缓扩散着，点亮了身体里愉悦的因子。  
“想着要和你一起上学来着，怎么样都想第一个见到你。”大仓直视着前面，红绿灯还停留在无法行进的状态，隔壁那条路上的自行车慢悠悠地驶过。  
“傻瓜。”安田抬头看着大仓的侧脸，脸颊上的肉还鼓鼓的，锋利的线条还隐匿在没有褪去的婴儿肥里。  
“我们会一直留在这里吗？”直到走过了斑马线，大仓才问道。  
“也许会吧。”  
“会厌倦吗？”大仓询问的声音小小的，却足以让安田听得一清二楚，“十五年，再加十五年，好像还会有更长的未来。”  
“你会吗？”安田很快地反问了，他心里原本的热情像是被浇灭了一些，说远又不远的那些记忆渐渐地苏醒过来，再坚持十五年，还会因为渐渐冷却的情感而分手吗？  
“会吧。我会的吧。”离学校还有两个街口，但因为时间太早，只有买菜的老爷爷老奶奶们在路上慢慢走着。  
安田听着这样的回答，总觉得像是意料之中的，可他也没有感觉太悲伤，反而更加平静了。  
“就像我还是三十岁的时候，”大仓接着说下去，却有点被自己奇怪的开头卡住了，“咳，对，就是那时候，多多少少都会有一点吧。出去喝酒或是怎么样，心里总觉得反正你会在家里等我，见你见得够多了，所以即使少见一些也没什么关系。”  
安田沉默地听着，手还是和大仓握得紧紧的。  
“出去喝酒的时候，又有很多时候想中途就回来了，不可抑制地想着你，但是心里又觉得，是不是Yasu也厌倦了呢，厌倦了一天到晚看见我，所以即使我那么晚回来，也不怎么会骂我，亲Yasu的时候你也不躲，但是那么重的酒气一定不好闻吧。”  
“所以想着就会这么互相厌倦，即使十几年了也总会互相厌倦，相互拉扯着，也不结束这样的关系。”  
大仓还想向前迈步子，却被安田拉了回来，斑马线边上的红灯晃着他的眼睛。  
“你说的没错。”小个子松了松手，凉风灌进他们的手掌之间，把渗出的薄汗一点点带走。  
“所以我提了分手。”安田看着蓝天上丝丝缕缕的云，又觉得把这些话说出来之后内心无比轻松，“感觉这样把彼此束缚在一个关系里，没什么必要。”  
“可是人好像是很容易后悔的物种。”大仓接过话题，他转头看着安田，看他在微风里被几乎吹成中分的刘海，看他翘起来的发尾，看他脖颈干净流畅的线条。  
“人就是很容易后悔。”安田抬起头，亮晶晶的瞳仁让刚才大仓的所见都黯然失色。  
“也许下一次再用不了十年我们就得分手。”绿灯亮了，安田先迈开了步子。  
“但我还可以追回你对不对？”大仓迅速地跟上。  
“谁知道呢？”小个子笑了，兔牙毫不掩饰地闪着光，“也许下一次是你甩了我。”  
刚过了马路，大仓便把安田拉到了隐蔽的拐角用力地吻了上去。  
那就十年后再说吧。  
他闭上眼睛，心跳得飞快。


	9. 番外

冬天的时候他们已经和剩下的五个人重逢了，虽然这种重逢只是限定大仓与安田两人。  
关西的少年们工作不多，就连圣诞节也没有特别安排，大仓便约了安田出门，坐着地铁一直到海游馆，车厢里的热气烘得两人哈欠连天，牵在一起的手却从未因为困意而放开过。  
从车站走到地面，迎面而来的寒风还是让安田打了个颤栗，大仓急忙把牵着的手一起放进自己的大衣口袋，小心翼翼地不愿意浪费任何的热度。  
“还有四个小时才关门。”安田吸吸鼻子，看着大仓快步走着赶时间的样子有些好笑。  
“你每次来不都可以逛一天？早知道翘了下午的补习，就能在早一点来了。”大仓回过头，他的围巾是深蓝色的，与安田墨绿色的围巾是同个款式，短短的流苏随着气流摆动，在他灰色的毛呢大衣上留下一丁点蓝色的毛绒。  
“啊——”安田揉了揉自己的头发，“我想去看海豹，还有那些蝠鲼。”  
“听你的。”大仓把一张海游馆的门票递过去，想了想又加了半句，“那我要吃限定口味的冰淇淋！”  
“你是傻吗，这可不是2016年的海游馆，哪来的限定口味冰淇淋？”  
“诶——”  
所以也没有摩天轮啊。大仓抬起头，发现海游馆边上孤零零的，他这才意识到这与他本来的计划大相径庭，圣诞的约会大概要以逛4个小时海游馆再各回各家各找各妈告终。  
于是安田看到了在海豹面前疯狂揉着自己头发并开始哀嚎的大仓忠义。

“晚上去我家吗？”大仓忠义看着安田章大，安田章大看着岸上的企鹅，企鹅蹬了蹬腿往水里一跃，而安田下意识往后退了两步，直直栽进大仓怀里。  
“圣诞晚上还不回家，我姐姐要担心的。”安田索性转了个向，环抱着大仓的腰，这个点的海游馆已经人数寥寥，即使亲密的动作也不用担心别人的眼光。他的鼻腔里充满了少年大衣上柔顺剂的清香，热流穿过层层布料直抵心口。  
“Yasu太狡猾了吧。”大仓低头吻了吻小个子的头顶，他们相互拥抱着，身子缓慢地摆来摆去，和玻璃屏障内的小企鹅一模一样，看起来笨拙而可爱。明明就很清楚我的暗示吧，大仓心里暗暗嘟囔着，这么多年的默契安田怎么会听不出他的言下之意。  
“你才比较狡猾啊，狐狸尾巴都快露出来了。”大仓匆忙追着转身就往水母馆跑去的安田，安田甩下的话令他无言以对，只好闭嘴跟上。  
明明是少年的躯体，两个人一言一语中却带着相识几十年恋人的情趣，大仓盯着漂浮在射灯下的水母，又忍不住凑过去牵住安田的手。  
“我自制力不好嘛。”他的语调黏黏腻腻的，好像撒着娇一般和安田承认错误。  
“总是想要更多，更多的yasu——”  
“年纪小了胆子大了。”安田笑着埋怨他，一只脚伸出去踢了踢大仓的脚后跟。  
“Yasu难道不想要我吗，三十岁的大叔该如何排遣寂寞呢？”大仓一边说，一边牵着安田向海游馆更深的地方走去。  
“是三十一岁，你才是三十岁。”小个子认真地纠正起来，大仓笑嘻嘻地凑过去，目的地直指安田的嘴唇，前方却突然出现了4,5个结伴的女高中生，他不得不直回脖子，假装无事发生一般看游过去的金枪鱼鱼群。  
“看起来挺好吃的。”他碎碎念着，才不是因为听到了安田轻声的嗤笑而赌气呢。

等到闭馆的时候，又在贩卖纪念品的地方磨蹭了一会儿，两个人才黏黏糊糊地从门口出来，寒风打着转跑进大仓裸露的脖颈，钻进围巾里消磨了刚刚保留的一点热气。不过起脖颈，他的心则更感到寒冷，甚至都快要感冒了，连圣诞的夜晚都没有额外奖励，着实令期盼了许久的大仓有些沮丧。  
口袋里的手机这时候才震动起来，大仓有些不耐烦地接起电话，他猜大约是妈妈打来催他早些回去的，他都已经想好了如何应付，却接到了父亲的道歉，某条线路的JR因为恶劣的天气不得不延迟，除了大仓以外的全家都困在了外边，再过一两个小时才能回到家中，因此没带钥匙的大仓可能得去同学家呆一会儿。  
大仓嘴里诺诺应声，似乎有着藏不住的遗憾，心里却忍不住雀跃起来，他挑着眉毛看不明所以的安田，边说着“那我今晚就住YASU家吧，哦，不麻烦，不麻烦的。”，边看着小个子的转成惊讶的表情，圆圆的眼睛和上吊的眼梢无一显示着他对此毫无准备，也许唯一有准备的就是家里的确还有地方给大仓留宿一晚。

“不能太大声。”安田终于洗完了澡，他看着早已躺在自己床上扒着被子露出一双圆眼睛的大仓心里有些后悔，早知道当初就找个理由拒绝他了，不安分的恋人今晚大约要将他折腾得不轻。  
大仓把被子稍稍往下移了移，朝着身体还是湿淋淋的小个子做起了口型，安田辨认了半天才发现，这个恶劣的人正在对他说：“你别太大声才是。”  
那就比比咯。  
安田不明白是不是身体年龄16岁带得他连行为也像个莽撞的少年，反手锁了门与家长道了晚安，他便掀了浴巾赤条条地摔进被子里，隔着被子压在大仓的身上。他来势汹汹，一上去对着大仓柔软的下嘴唇便咬下去，动作倒轻柔的很，啮咬像是额外的情趣，轻微的刺痛激得大仓更加热烈地贴上去。大仓的手早就从被子里拿了出来，他擒住安田背后凸起的蝴蝶骨，薄荷皂的清香跟着未干的水滴在他指尖划开，但沉浸在湿热的唇舌交缠中的他无暇顾及安田还未干透的发丝，那些明明该是苦涩的水滴顺着鬓角滑进他的嘴里，此时品尝起来却甘之如饴。  
从上颚开始，仔细地用舌尖触碰着每一处，感受着牙龈在亲吻抚弄的时候带起微微的颤抖，安田的嘴唇被吸吮地发红，嘴角挂着亮晶晶的水渍，大仓抚摸他后背的手法熟悉而色情，手指流连过腰窝也能带来全身的震颤，大仓的掌根稍稍用力，由上至下按压着脊柱，一直走到尾椎，逼得他顺着动作沉下腰来，身体紧紧地贴着蓬松的被子，水分被布料吸收殆尽，残余更多的是摩擦带来的细碎快感。  
“前面……”安田转转角度，凑过去吸吮着大仓的耳垂，舌头搅动着发出湿哒哒的水声。还躲在被子里的少年这才把手转移到了安田的胸前，为了方便动作，小个子的上半身还特地抬起来了一些，直接后果就是光裸的下身与被子贴得更紧了。  
大仓还是没有完全从被子里出来，他的手指放在安田嘴里搅动了一会儿，便用于揉捏恋人胸前逐渐挺立的乳尖，口水带得乳晕湿了一片，泛着水光的浅褐色显得格外诱人。他低下头含住了一边，被子上的人便在一瞬间僵直了背部，他偏偏想再欺负欺负安田，于是藏在被子里的小腿也一并弓了起来，正好顶住安田敏感的下身。  
“唔——！”小个子的呜咽几乎在同一时间泄露出来，大仓再屈了屈腿，让脚趾刚好隔着被子顶在小个子的下身附近，随着他嘴上吸吮揉拉的节奏，拇指也一起向上顶起，安田的身体都颤抖着不住向下滑去，于是大仓又只好捧起他的脸继续亲吻起来。  
脚趾不偏不倚地顶在安田的会阴。  
家里的暖气开得很足，安田又习惯性只盖极薄的空调被，他甚至能在大仓一下一下的顶弄摩擦中想象出那脚趾是如何刺激着自己的囊袋下敏感的皮肤。他已经毫无疑问地兴奋起来了，比任何一次想着大仓自慰都要兴奋上千万倍，即使他总是告诉自己十六岁还没到一天到晚饱暖思淫欲的岁数，但旺盛的青少年冲动却让他不得不在许多个夜晚想着大仓修长的指节与利落的锁骨做些见不得人的事。关于那个回不去的三十岁时期，很多记忆都已经淡忘了，但偶尔冒出的片段，那些在不同地点不同时间两个人曾经交缠的画面，被大仓插入的充实感，却屡次加快了自己高潮的速度。  
他喜欢这感觉，安田闭上眼睛，随着大仓顶弄的动作慢慢摆起腰来，他更沉迷于这种感觉。  
“舒服？”少年在安田的耳边试探，而他得到的回应是被子上的恋人泄露出奶猫一般的鼻音。  
“那你也帮帮我……Yasu……”  
又来了，又是这种撒娇的语气。  
安田叹了口气，他边啃咬着大仓的下颌线，边把沾染了糟糕体液的被子直接推下狭小的床铺，他低头借着床头暖黄色的灯光看向大仓的家伙，那里也已经精神奕奕地渗出了液体。安田用手覆上去撸动了几下，大仓便已经腿根发紧，有些把持不住的意思。身体的青涩盖过了两个人原有的那些知识，无处纾解的欲望此刻像是终于找到了出口，源源不断地倾泻而下。  
大仓闭上眼，感受着安田小小的手从根部向上套弄着，虎口摩擦的节奏熟悉而撩人，身体正在一点一点被唤醒，暖流在身体里恣意冲撞，最后一齐流向下身。当他正意识到少年的自己将不得不先去一次时，那里却被更加温暖的感觉包裹住了，他低头看下去，安田正认认真真地含住自己的性器，一点一点含进去，到了越来越深的地方，粘膜推挤着顶端带来更加猛烈的快意，他甚至感觉精神都恍惚起来。安田吞吐的速度并不快，舔舐的水声便听得更加清楚，大仓弓着腰忍不住将性器往恋人嘴里送，却又害怕引起他的不适，小个子的嘴角红红的，粘腻的液体混着津液从嘴角流下，他抬头看着大仓，闪着水光的眼睛里掺着浓浓的爱意。  
“够了……yasu，快……”大仓支离破碎的劝阻才说到一半，安田便了然于心的重重一吸，大仓只觉得高潮带起了眼前的一片虚无，就连腰腹也有些止不住的痉挛。  
“好多啊你……”安田动了动喉结便咽了下去，这回倒轮到大仓不好意思了。  
少年的物什发泄了一次也未完全地软下去，几滴白浊还留在铃口处，安田索性再俯下身连着柱身舔了舔，柔软的舌头刺激着大仓再次硬了起来。  
“而且好浓哦。”安田继续发表着不甚必要的食评，而平躺着喘息的大仓已经丧失了反驳的力气。他看着恋人伸出舌头舔尽了嘴角的浊物，便忍不住又勾着他的背去亲吻他因为口交而有些红肿的嘴角。这时候他们的下身才终于贴在一起，安田的勃起也紧紧抵着他的，体液挂在纠缠不清的耻毛上，两根早已被濡湿的性器摩擦着发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音。  
“太腥了，以后不要吃。”大仓蹭蹭安田的嘴角，一只手顺着滑下去来到紧贴的性器，他套弄着顶端，修剪平齐的指甲一点点抠挖着前方的小口与沟壑，直到安田的喘息加重，身体也不安分地动起来，大仓才渐渐感到主动权又回到了自己手里。他继续用力在安田脖子的血管边吸吮出自己的印记，然后将另一只手探入更深处。  
柔软而湿滑的内壁一下子吸住了他的手指，安田的呼吸在一瞬间停滞了，随即大仓便感受到自己腹部一阵温凉的粘腻，他这才意识到自己居然熟门熟路地按上了恋人的敏感处。不过更令他震惊的是稍稍松弛的软肉显然是安田已经提前扩张的结果，他毫不费力地塞进了第二根手指，成功换得怀里的人仰起脖颈的绵长呻吟。  
“哈啊……顶到了……”安田的腰向下沉了几分，手指边又进得深了些，大仓揩了些小腹上的粘液，如数抹在了已经微微撑开的褶皱上，他试着再放入第三只手指，居然也相当顺利的进去了，小个子的腰在几次抽插下已经软得不成样子，整个人都靠向了大仓。  
“すごい——¬¬¬”大仓压低了声音，手指又用力地插进抽出，调整了位置便把自己的炙热抵在了湿软的穴口。  
“慢……慢……唔嗯……！”被硬热的性器在瞬间填满，安田拔高的嗓音在瞬间冒了出来，即使他已经用手捂住了后半截尾音，还是成功地唤来了房间外啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声，妈妈敲了敲门，似乎有些担心的在门外询问安田的状况。  
“伯母他没事！”大仓朝门外喊着，还不忘给安田换了姿势，小个子背着身趴在枕头上，屁股高高翘起，重新抬头的性器顶端正滴淌着晶亮的液体，随着腰肢摆动的姿势甩在了床单上。  
“Yasu只是说梦话了。”安田还捂着嘴，不敢发声，他一开口便是破碎的呻吟，偏偏大仓还一边说话一边用力地向前顶着，一下一下仿佛要捅进他的最深处。小腹仿佛都能描摹出性器的形状，他闭着眼睛都能想象出大仓挺动腰肢的样子，紧咬的下嘴唇，和扣在他腰窝旁骨节分明的手指。大仓抚过他身体的每一寸，每一寸地方就都像被点燃一般，带着爱的热烈与焦灼，混杂着渴求与欲望，在每一个高潮燃烧殆尽，残留的结晶是被浓缩了千百倍的爱意，全部留存于彼此的心灵深处。  
“Yasu。”他的声音敲打着他的鼓膜。  
“Yasu。”他的声音填满了他所有的空缺。  
“爱你。”他转过头，又重新吻住他有些丰厚的下嘴唇。  
再一次的顶点来得绵长而持久，他们的身体还贴在一起，安田的甬道还正因为大仓射出的精液而收缩着，他颤抖着喘着气，过速的心跳几乎令人耳鸣。大仓的手移过来，缓缓盖住他的，他能从那血管的脉搏中感受到同样的心悸，始作俑者是过分溢出的缠绵。  
明天得早起洗床单了，安田闭上眼睛的最后一刻才想起来，可他下一秒已经带着浓重的笑意进入了梦乡。

六点钟的闹钟叫醒了安田，身边的大仓却已经不见了，他睡眼朦胧地走到客厅，却在有着哗哗水声的洗手间找到了大仓。洗涤剂的泡沫飞到了大仓的鼻尖，被拆开的被套和床单正洗到一半，大仓揉揉鼻子不好意思地笑了，“大人做事不能留下小尾巴。”  
“满天飞的肥皂泡还不算小尾巴吗？”安田也坐了下来，倚着大仓一起洗着两人昨晚留下的罪证。  
“Yasu，我说啊——”  
“嗯？”  
“这回到了2016年的话，再和我去一次海游馆吧。”  
“当然可以啊。”  
“我想再去吃那个海游馆的冰淇淋。”  
“嗯。”  
“我还想去坐摩天轮。”  
“这也完全没问题。”  
“我还想——”大仓蹲了蹲，看着一脸笑眯眯的安田，小声地说道。  
“想和你去超豪华的Love Hotel浪漫一夜。”  
“你自己洗吧。”笑眯眯的安田站了起来，用力地关上了门。  
“诶——？!”


End file.
